You Remind Me
by strong man
Summary: Boomerang and Spirit are now a couple, but Junipero can't help but feel jealous of Boomerang so he goes off into the wild to find another mate to best suits him, but when he finds a perfect house that very much resembles him true love, he tries to make the best of this situation.


**_This is my fanfic of Spirit: Riding Free_**

 ** _Description: I just saw the Netflix show on the 21 and I'm already in love cause it shows people to care and give your animals lots of love. Different from the movie, seeing that Spirit in the son of his parents, but doesn't give too much_** ** _resemblance_**.

 ** _Pairings: _**Boomerang/Spirit/Junipero, Lucky/Turo **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ November 21

 ** _Rated:_** K

Junipero was eating oats with Spirit and Boomerang, but they finished before him so they ran outside to play with each other. He looked in the corner of his eye and smiled at the wild horse.

Lucky and Turo started dating like seven days ago and were holding hands now. "Wow, who knew you could do tricks? She giggled. "Yeah, guess I just never thought I had it until yesterday, I was bored in my room" He bragged until his girlfriend gave him the eye-brow.

"Uh, was that too much? He screached his head. "Not really" She playfully elbowed him causing both to laugh then she said greeted Spirit cause she didn't see him all day. The horse stopped playing to go hug his person.

"Spirit, what've you been up too? She snuggled then pulled away when she saw Boomerang nuzzled his neck affectionately, making him return the feeling.

Lucky just gushed in Aww "So, you two finally clicked, I see? She pulled back a strand on hair that was in her face. Spirit neighed happily as Boomerang gave another nuzzle under his neck.

"Well, I hope it all works out with you two" She said before the two love walked away Turo sigh "Spmething wrong? Lucky asked. "I for sure thought that Junipero would confess his feelings for him" He replied with half a smile.

"May I ask why? She asked. "Well, he still needs to give his token of appreciation to him" He made a valid point. They stopped and Lucky turned to him "I never really realized that" She said.

"It's okay, you know that now" He kissed her cheek and Junipero came trotting to them. "Hey, boy" The Jose nuzzled his cheek "we were just talking about you" The blacksmith said.

Junipero parted and walked to Lucky then tried to communicate then Lucky listened. Turo listened as well "I think I hear him saying something about a herd" Turo said. I think I know what he's saying" Lucky corrected him "he's jealous of Spirit so he's going to the herd" She crosses her arms and smiled then she realized that she fears that he'll won't mind his way back.

Turo was already wishing him good luck "Don't worry, I'll call for you" He held his head steady and he neighed before racing off in to the woods.

Turo felt his hand and turned to see his girlfriend "if you're busy then I'll call him "Thanks, I can always count on you" He smiled before Pru and Abigail approuched the two.

"Lucky, we just heard the news about Boomerang and Spirit" Pru said then the three looked at her and added that her dad told her.

"I think I already knew or now" She screatched her head "I don't know". "Well, Boomerang seems happy" The three pals turned to the two. "That's the first time I seen him happier rather then eating sweets" Abigail said.

"I bet" Lucky crossed her arms as Spirit was going in circles around him until he got dizzy so the wild horse stopped, walked up and leaned his head down. Boomerang looked into eyes and romannticly locked his nose which triggered him to sit down.

He told him that if he would be honored to join him in taking a romantic walk. Boomerang looked at his owner to get her approval. "I think he wants to go exploring with Spirit" Lucky said in a instant.

"Wow, you're really good at this" Abigail complimented. "Who me, I'm just really good with horses" She said with obvious truth. "You can go with Spirit, Boomerang, but do be careful" His owner said.

Boomerang got on up, went up to her and nuzzled her. "Heh, I love you too" Spirit was doing a dance in celebration though he might have already known that his mate enjoyed with him, he remembered that day.

The girls laughed, even Turo then Spirit playfully stood on his hind legs, urging his boyfriend to follow. Boomerang ran off passed him and he followed behind, thinking he wanted to race.

 **(0)**

"Well, it's time for me to get back to work" Turo asked and the girls turned to him then he gave his girlfriend a farewell kiss before running away.

"So, when did you two start doing out? Pru asked. "I few days ago, I think...why do you ask? Lucky questioned.

"No reason, just curious is all" She defended herself. "Well, I'm gotta get going as well, helping my dad with planning decorations. "What kind, maybe we could tag along? She spoke for Abigail.

"It was suppose to be a surprise" Lucky smiled. "Is it about party for me? Pru excitedly. "Pru, you already had a birthday" Abigail crossed her arms and smirked. "I don't remember that" Pru nervously laughed.

I was a month ago" Luck corrected her then laughed "You can't have two birthdays. "Meh, it was worth a try" She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever the case, we's Going to help you" Abigail said in turn.

Okay, let's go" She ran to her house with her friends behind her, but unknowingly Pra's horse was running causing the pal to look "I guess Chica Linda wants to help as well. The female horse neighed in happiness.

* * *

Junipero saw the herd and singled out some stunning stallions to replace Spirit, but none were as perfect as him until he saw a rare horse in the distance with white tribe markings.

He was slightly more beautiful then Spirit though he is having some miscalculations cause owes Spirit his life, but if he don't love him" He shook it off.

* * *

 ** _You already know who I'm talking about and yeah, Junipero will have some difficulty not thinking about what could've been._**

 ** _Kate & Lucky's dad will be next chapter._**


End file.
